


Calypso-Avatar The Last Airbender

by plutooooooo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Badass Suki (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Slow Burn Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko Friendship, Toph Beifong Being Awesome, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutooooooo/pseuds/plutooooooo
Summary: Story contains the Following ships:Aang X Oc (Asha)Katara X ZukoSokka X SukiToph X ReikoWARNING: Curse words and cannon compliant ViolenceViewer discretion.***********************Aunt Wu's raspy giggle rang through the valley where they stood."Aang, just as you changed the clouds, you can change your destiny. What I said, you were looking for love in someone who didn't feel the same. I wasn't lying, you were just looking in the wrong place."**************************Legend says of a being able to bend and control all four of the mystic elements; Air, fire, earth and water. A being called the Avatar that's reincarnated throughout the years, each having the same goal. Protect the citizens of the world.  Everybody knows this fairy tale, but what most don't know is that the Avatar will have a soulmate. Someone who they can come home to. Someone to care for them as they care for others.  They call this person the Onsra.The Onsra is said to be just as powerful as the Avatar their self; controlling all the elements as well.Most Onsra know the Avatar from childhood and grow up together, but what happens when the two get separated?
Relationships: Aang/OC, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/OC, aang/asha, toph beifong/reiko
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a copy fan fiction,  
> All credits go to @/Slaininsanity on Wattpad  
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story contains the Following ships:  
> Aang X Oc (Asha)  
> Katara X Zuko  
> Sokka X Suki  
> WARNING: Curse words and cannon compliant Violence  
> Viewer discretion.  
> ***********************  
> Aunt Wu's raspy giggle rang through the valley where they stood.  
> "Aang, just as you changed the clouds, you can change your destiny. What I said, you were looking for love in someone who didn't feel the same. I wasn't lying, you were just looking in the wrong place."  
> **************************  
> Legend says of a being able to bend and control all four of the mystic elements; Air, fire, earth and water. A being called the Avatar that's reincarnated throughout the years, each having the same goal. Protect the citizens of the world. Everybody knows this fairy tale, but what most don't know is that the Avatar will have a soulmate. Someone who they can come home to. Someone to care for them as they care for others. They call this person the Onsra.  
> The Onsra is said to be just as powerful as the Avatar their self; controlling all the elements as well.
> 
> Most Onsra know the Avatar from childhood and grow up together, but what happens when the two get separated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a copy fan fiction,  
> All credits go to @/Slaininsanity on Wattpad  
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did

Lin gripped at the hood around her raven locks as she frantically looked left then right. Oh, how wrong it was to sneak out of the castle, and the reason why? Punishable by death. She knew this, but couldn't stop. This man. He just, made her feel special. 

Jumping over the stone wall that surrounded the Fire Lords plaza, the wind whipped at her from all sides. She didn't care though as she ran further and further away. She doesn't remember how it started, this affair, but to be honest she didn't really care. That's a lie. Of course, she cared. Not only for the safety of her secret lover but also for her children. 

  
Lin kept running until an unknown hand reached out and grabbed at her waist. She nearly screamed but relaxed as she saw the glint of the moon off of her lover's head. He was bald, shaven every week as the order of the Monks, and clad in a tight vermilion long sleeve, and darker pants of the same color. He had blue eyes that echoed the sea and made her weak at the knees, not to mention his soft smile that seemed to calm any petrified soul that he came across. 

"Relax speedy, you're fine. Unless your just excited to see me?" His smile widened as his voice dripped like a silky smooth caramel. 

She laughed. A real one. Not like the one she uses around her husband. His arms moved from her waist to her arms. Pulling her in, the two stood there in a comforting silence. Just the two lovers, hiding from their legal betrothed and having a romance for themselves. 

"Senge, I'm with child." She could feel the awful sting of tears at the corners of her eyes. The man, Senge, let his eyes widen as he pulled back. Looking down, he wiped her tears and smiled. 

"Lin..." She pushed him away from herself. 

"I can't keep it. You know this. Fire Lord Azulon, if it's an air bender... He'll kill it. You know what he's planning. Who knows if Avatar Roku or even Onsra Tanna can stop him." She looked down as a tear finally escaped. The fifteen year old brought a hand to her cheek to stop the drop dead in its tracks. 

"Then I will. Please, I'm begging you. Give them a chance. I have seven years before I'm to wed Aki. Just...let's give this baby a chance." He reached to her stomach and his smile returned. 

She looked up at him and smiled. And finally, she nodded.

****************************************

A small boy, around six, turned as a block was thrown at him. He knew who it was, he just didn't know where she was. 

The boy, who was also bald, scratched at the back of his head, the point of impact, and scanned the yard. As he looked to the left though, another block hit him. Shaking his head, he ran towards the right where a brunette scrambled to get to her feet. She was a little smaller than him and he took advantage of her smaller legs. 

Aang, the small boy, launched himself at the girl. His fingers, almost instinctively going to her side, just under her ribs, and mercilessly unleashed the unspeakable torture. 

Giggles erupted from the girl sprung free as she kicked and squirmed. "A-A-Aang! Stop- I'm gonna pee!" She wheezed in between words.

"Not until you say 'Aang is the greatest air bender to ever live'!" He laughed at the withering girl below him. A sense of Deja Vu washing over him, but he brushed it off. 

She shook her head and struggled to grasp the very concept of breathing as her body constricted with each giggle. It's only then that the tickling increased tenfold.

Swallowing he pride the girl shouted, "Aang is the best air bender!"

Satisfied with his work, Aang crawled off the girl and helper her sit up. Watching her wipe tears from her eyes he laughed again. 

"Asha! Your mother's here!" The brunette, Asha, shot up almost immediately. 

"I'll see you later Aang, Momma's here!" He smiled at her. Waving back as he watched her leave, to her mother and father. Something Aang didn't have. 

****************************************  
"So you're sending my best friend away because I'm the Avatar?" Now twelve, Aang's voiced laced venom. She was the only one who understood him. The only one he had a real connection with. The only one who actually liked him. 

"She must go study at the Northern Air temple with Sister Ashuna. You have to train as an Avatar and she must train as an Air bender. That's just how it will work. " The monk looked calm, despite the very angry Avatar right in front of him. 

The rest only listened as Aangs footsteps faded. 

**********

Both preteens hoped onto their designated animals of flight, one being a dragon and the other being a bison. They were going to see each other, whether the Monks approved or not. 

However, the trip was not as clean as they would've hoped. Aang and his Bison, Appa, were caught in a heavy storm, struggling to stay up until they couldn't.

On the other side of the world, Asha and her dragon, Gumi, were battling the Fire Lords' ships. She had no idea what was going on, but she didn't like it. She was hit and thrown off her obsidian pet into the freezing waters below. Only having a second to take in air. 

As if engraved into their brains, the two simultaneously rammed their clutched fists into the other as their eyes glowed a threatening blue. Arrows on Aangs head glowed as the arrows on Asha's neck did the same. The two were encased in their own shelters of ice and solitude. Only then, taking the time to let their bodies heal and wait. Never knowing what happened to the other. 

Their other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you eaten today?  
> Have you drunk any water ( no not energy drinks )?  
> Have you taken a shower or bath?  
> Have you taken any needed medication?
> 
> If not please try to! I love and appreciate you and want you to take care of yourself!
> 
> DM me on instagram @/Flatakawa if your struggling
> 
> 💖


	2. A Blue Spirit And An Air Bending Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story contains the Following ships:  
> Aang X Oc (Asha)  
> Katara X Zuko  
> Sokka X Suki  
> WARNING: Curse words and cannon compliant Violence  
> Viewer discretion.  
> ***********************  
> Aunt Wu's raspy giggle rang through the valley where they stood.  
> "Aang, just as you changed the clouds, you can change your destiny. What I said, you were looking for love in someone who didn't feel the same. I wasn't lying, you were just looking in the wrong place."  
> **************************  
> Legend says of a being able to bend and control all four of the mystic elements; Air, fire, earth and water. A being called the Avatar that's reincarnated throughout the years, each having the same goal. Protect the citizens of the world. Everybody knows this fairy tale, but what most don't know is that the Avatar will have a soulmate. Someone who they can come home to. Someone to care for them as they care for others. They call this person the Onsra.  
> The Onsra is said to be just as powerful as the Avatar their self; controlling all the elements as well. 
> 
> Most Onsra know the Avatar from childhood and grow up together, but what happens when the two get separated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a copy fan fiction,  
> All credits go to @/Slaininsanity on Wattpad  
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did

Aang awoke from his meditative state with a start. He's been having aggressive flashes of his life, before he froze and it scared him. He never knew who the other people were, it seemed as if his consciousness was trying to remind him of a girl. A girl that wasn't Katara. 

Truth be told, since these flashes have been happening those feelings for Katara just weren't there. Instead, a brunette had taken her place. She was unlike anything Aang had ever seen. She had these beautiful blue eyes that pulled him in even deeper than his already deep state; brown- no, it was so much better than brown- fawn hair that fell so cleanly down her shoulders and framing her face. That face, every time Aang saw just made him smile. Her soft cheeks and her nose that would scrunch and of course, her eyes. God, just her eyes made him feel so much better, more than Katara ever could. 

Yet, every time this happened (every time he meditated, which was quite often) it was like he was a ghost, watching a younger, more vulnerable Aang run around with this girl. He had picked up an 'A' in her name. Yet, the only name that even remotely came close to something he would remember was Asha. 

He perked himself up. That was who she was! The girl, his best friend since diapers; the one who would comfort him, who would help him train, who would whoop his ass if he was late to any training, who the monks sent away because they felt she was distracting him. From what? He had barely started training and if anything she helped, especially after training when she would massage his sore and aching muscles.

He smiled as he stood up. Aang had read that every Avatar had an Onsra, someone who would be there for him. In the beginning he had hoped for it to be Katara, now he wasn't so sure. 

He wasn't going to give up on Katara though, no. Not until he knew exactly what had happened to his old...friend. It's been a hundred years, for all he knew she grew up and got married (which if we're telling the truth, broke Aang's heart at the thought), had kids, lived her life...maybe to its full extent.

Shaking his head, Aang rose from his sitting position and stretched out his back, only bending back after hearing a satisfying pop.

Aang, Appa (his flying bison), Sokka and Katara had taken temporary refuge in an old temple looking place. It overlooked a dilapidated ghost town and a spine chilling forest a little further. Sokka had fallen ill in the recent storm so they stopped until he got better.

"This should bring your fever down." Katara reached over her brother and laid a wet cloth over his head. 

"You know what I love most about Appa? His sense of humor." The bison grunted as the feverish boy spoke.

"That's nice I'll tell him." Katara softly smiled as Appa grunted again, only this time Sokka burst out laughing at the flying bison.

"Classic Appa." Sokka settled to a chuckle.

"How's Sokka doing?" Aang walked over, his glider folded and used as a walking stick.

"Not so good, being out in that storm really did a number on him." Aang grunted at the sight of the older male.

Katara looked at him, almost trying to send a mental cue.

"I didn't find any ginger root for tea, but I did find a map," Aang pulled a map out of his side pouch. "It says that there's a herbalist institution on top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there." He looked at the map. Sure, he wasn't Sokka level at reading maps but he knew the basics.

His head shot up however when a cough was heard from Katara.

"Not you too!" Aang groaned throwing his head back.

"Relax, it's just a little cough-" She cut herself off with another violent set of coughs that shook her body; Aang raising an arm to shield himself. 

"That's how Sokka started and now he thinks he's an Earth bender." Proving Aangs point, Sokka could be heard yelling about a rock behind him. "Few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too. I'm going to go find some medicine." Aang gripped his staff as he walked to the opening of their shelter, only stopping when a bolt of lightning illuminated the world around him. 

"Maybe it's safer if I go on foot," looking back to his lemur and bison he smiled, "Keep an eye on em' guys." And Aang was off.

****************************************************

Aang had decided that today officially sucked. The herbalist had spent at least twenty minutes making what Aang thought was an antidote, which turned out to be her cat's dinner, then after the twenty minute wait found out he had to make his friends suck on frogs, then he was chased by these archers whose shot was so accurate is was scary and finally he was caught.

Shackled by his feet and hands so he couldn't bend elements. He was at a lost. Aang could feel the frogs thawing out and kicking him in his side, as they struggled to grip their way out of his pouch.

The door slammed open and his capture, the new 'admiral' stomped to the bender who was awaiting the man; or anything to happen really.

"So this is the great Avatar? Master of all elements. You and your friend. How you two managed to evade the fire nation for so long is beyond me, but trust me. Your game of hide and seek is over!"

Aang was confused. His friend? He quickly hid it though and narrowed his eyes.

"I've never hidden from you! Untie me now and I'll fight you right here!"

The admiral looked as if he took it into a mocking consideration.

"Uhh, no. But tell me, how does it feel to be the last air bender? Do you miss your people?" He takes notice at Aangs limp head. "Oh, don't worry. You won't be killed like they were." He could feel the anger radiating off of the boy in front of him. "See, if you die, not only will you just be reborn, but so will the Onsra. The fire nation would have to start their search all over again again. So, I'll keep you alive just barely, just like the Onsra. Well, just like we used to do with the Onsra. " The man left, cackling the whole way.

"Just remember, no one is coming to save you."

****************************************************

The cloaked girl gripped to the underside of the cart, beside her was the man that people had dubbed the blue spirit. She had no nickname since everyone grouped her deeds with the blue spirits and she was okay with that.

Her ears numbed as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. She could hear the 'go ahead' and beginning parts of a speech with admiral Zhao, but she didn't hear anything else. This was the chance she had been waiting for. Since she woke up at the North pole and traveled here. Waiting for the chance to make the difference.

Word had got out that the Avatar had been caught and the Blue Spirit came to her for help.

This time she wasn't leaving her Avatar.

****************************************************

Aang struggled against the cuffs as the frogs had finally thawed enough to escape.

"No! Come back, I need you for my friends!" His head hung limply once more.

The frogs eventually hopped their way out of the door. The guards looking down confused as ever, only to look up and see a fellow soldiers helmet being thrown at them and a brunette, foot first, following right after.

She burst through the door, Aangs head shooting up as he watched the girl (he decided based on the tight jumpsuit and the start of curves, not much) use a stick, much like his staff to break through the cuffs on his hands and feet. His eyes widened as he caught glimpse of the only part of the girls face that wasn't covered (beside the end of her hair), her eyes. They were the same blue that made Aang weak at the knees. The ones that flashed whenever he tried to concentrate. The ones that made him feel safe. 

He didn't get to think it over much further as the girl grabbed his arm, yanking him with her as she ran further from his previous prison. Only stopping when Aang pulled away to try and grab at the frogs. There the blue spirit had caught up and grabbed Aang much more forcefully pulling him away, despite his pleas for the frogs.

"Stay close!" Aang yelled as he ran forward. He didn't know if they were benders or not, and better to be safe rather then sorry.

Together as a trio they fought their way to the wall, Aang occasionally losing himself with the girls fighting style.

Until they were cornered.

"Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive!" Aang was frozen for a second. It was like slow mo, watching the girl grab one of the dual swords from the blue spirit and held it to Aangs throat.

The admiral was shocked before he clamped his teeth.

"Let them go." It was reluctant and forced. 

But not in vain. The girl and Blue Spirit led Aang out of their very quickly not watching the archers behind them. The arrow was shot, aiming for the girl. Her quick hands deflecting it with a push of wind. Exposing whatever secret she wanted kept. She seemed to either not care or not notice Aangs gobsmacked expression. Also not noticing the arrow aimed at her partner. Knocking of his mask. He laid still as Aang turned to leave, expecting her to leave to ex-prince like he would. 

She froze as the gates slammed open, creating a small cloud of dust. Only snapping out of it when she heard a grunt and turned to see the boy they rescued throwing the prince over his shoulder. She crouched and used her own staff to create a larger cloud of dust, concealing their escape.

****************************************************

The two had dropped the prince off with his uncle, letting him heal. She walked with him, making sure he at least had a head start before the archers came back. 

"Asha?" She was beyond shook.

Very few people knew her actual name, let alone how to pronounce it. Yet, it was like he had spoken it for years.

She was quick in pushing him against a tree, holding her staff up to his neck.

"How do you know that name?!" She growled.

Aang chuckled and pushed the staff away. It really was her. Memories of their childhood flooded back, both good and bad.

"That really hurts Ash, come on. I was your best friend. Or at least I think I was?" 

The girl froze. Only one person called her that. Her mind was foggy and unclear, but she could remember a time before going to the Northern temple. A time where only one kid understood her. Where she only tolerated one person.

"Aang?" 

He nodded as the stick was pulled away. It was holstered and the gir- Asha reached to her hood. Pulling it and her mouth guard down. She was the exact same as the vision. Same breathtaking eyes and soft locks that made Aang wanna cuddle into all day.

"They told me you died. That the Avatar was gone." 

He pulled her into a hug. He understood how she felt. But unlike him, she didn't have a shoulder to fall back on. She was alone.

"What happened?" It was quite. Aang thought she wouldn't answer. 

She pulled back and wiped her eyes. Aang knew she was quite about her emotions and barely did anything about them. 

"I was with Gumi and I got hit by a projectile, launched me right off. Woke up at the North pole, being told a hundred years had passed. The Northern Water tribe found me and clothed me, fed me, overall cared for me until I was ready to be on my own. Eventually, I did leave, went looking for Gumi, or anything from the temples. When the Blue Spirit first appeared, he asked me to do something here and there. I do odd jobs with him. And when he told me the Avatar was captured, I thought you had died and this was a reincarnate. " she grunted. 

Aang hugged her tighter. 

"So your alone. Did you find Gumi?" He felt a 'No' and her burrow herself closer to his shoulder. 

"Come with us." 

She pulled away rather fast. "Us?" She looked like he had just punched an old lady. 

"Me, Katara and Sokka. Siblings who found me and decided to come with me to the north pole so I can learn water bending. Please. We can reconnect. Make up for lost time. Take you home if you want. Or train with us. Its up to you" He smiled and held out a hand as he pulled away.

"We'll look for your frogs and I'll think about it. " She smiled back. 

****************************************************

The two laughed their way into the temple where Katara and Sokka awaited. They had found the frogs quickly and efficiently.

"Suck on these, they'll make you feel better." Aang giving them frogs to suck on, feeling no empathy. 

"When they unthaw those two will not be happy." Asha giggled to herself as Aang shrugged.

Aang laughed again, "Probably not." 

Seconds later, their points was proven when all they heard was gaging and sounds of raspberries from the siblings.

The two benders just laughed.


	3. The Girl with the Arrow Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story contains the Following ships:  
> Aang X Oc (Asha)  
> Katara X Zuko  
> Sokka X Suki  
> WARNING: Curse words and cannon compliant Violence  
> Viewer discretion.  
> ***********************  
> Aunt Wu's raspy giggle rang through the valley where they stood.  
> "Aang, just as you changed the clouds, you can change your destiny. What I said, you were looking for love in someone who didn't feel the same. I wasn't lying, you were just looking in the wrong place."  
> **************************  
> Legend says of a being able to bend and control all four of the mystic elements; Air, fire, earth and water. A being called the Avatar that's reincarnated throughout the years, each having the same goal. Protect the citizens of the world. Everybody knows this fairy tale, but what most don't know is that the Avatar will have a soulmate. Someone who they can come home to. Someone to care for them as they care for others. They call this person the Onsra.  
> The Onsra is said to be just as powerful as the Avatar their self; controlling all the elements as well.
> 
> Most Onsra know the Avatar from childhood and grow up together, but what happens when the two get separated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a copy fan fiction,  
> All credits go to @/Slaininsanity on Wattpad  
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did

"So your... Katara?" Asha sat crisscrossed on the ground facing the Water tribe woman-- who she could tell was from a water tribe based on the betrothal necklace around her neck.

She was never good at names.

"Yep! And that's my brother, Sokka." Katara smiled, holding a hand for the air nomad; who shook it with a gentle smile of her own. 

"I'm Asha, an old friend of Aangs." 

"That's great and all, but how do you know Aang? How do we know you didn't just brainwash him into thinking you're his friend from over a hundred years ago just to get close and-"Sokka crawled closer and closer with every word. 

"I'm gonna stop you right there. First off, Asha is an air nomad name meaning hope. Secondly, my staff is genuine, check the carving. Finally, I have a flying animal, which was the air benders best friend." Asha pushed Sokka by his forehead, holding him while she talked. 

"Relax Sokka, takes more than that to confuse me!" Aang proclaimed proudly, throwing his fist to his chest. 

Asha snickered as the siblings deadpanned towards the Avatar.

"What?"

"Nothing there bud. Look we gotta go, nice meeting you and all Asha, but we got places to go; people to see." Sokka started walking away to where the flying bison sat, awaiting his passengers. 

Shrugging, Asha stood up and walked over to Appa, patting his head and receiving a giant wet lick as a reward. Then, after a giggle, kiss to his snout and a quick 'cleaning' she walked over to Aang giving him a hug. 

"I thought you were coming with us." He whispered in her ear, silently killing Sokka for making a bad impression. 

"I'll find a way. Maybe run into Gumi, I'll find you. Don't worry." He pulled away, smiling at him. A bright red flooding his cheeks at the smile.

Pulling away and walking to the entrance of the shelter, griping her staff. "Have fun with saving the world!" She smiled big and jumped out of the shelter. Gliding away. 

Katara walked behind her brother, smacking him. Before he could say anything, his sister interrupted. 

"How could you do that?! Not only was that one of the last air benders alive, but one of the only things Aang has left from before the war!" She yelled, throwing her arms up for emphasis. 

"Look, we had no idea where she came from, or who she really was. I mean how could she have survived over a hundred years and still look like a twelve year old?! Plus she's wearing water tribe clothing!" He yelled back, his own arms raising for emphasis. 

Aang looked up from his task-- which was currently saddling Appa-- and remember an old bit of the stories he was told of the Onsra. 

'Many Onsra harness both the willpower and sheer power to enter the Avatar state. For most, it happens when the Avatar can sense either themself or the Onsra are in grave danger. Or even when the Onsra is feeling extreme cases of emotion. Subconsciously, the Avatar's greatest goal in life is to protect the only one who will understand them. If separated for too long, the spirit world will guide the Avatar to their Onsra through not only visions when meditating, but feelings of natural navigation. Almost a pulling feeling. If all else fails, their chosen spirit guides will do what they can when dealing with the Avatar and Onsra.' 

"Look, it's fine. She told me she'd find us again when the time was right. I trust her." Aang smiled, hearing a grunt come from Appa.

"See, Aang agrees with me." Sokka smiled, seemingly triumphant. 

"I said- you know what? Forget it." Aang rolled his eyes, chucking the last bad onto Appa's saddle. 

The siblings seemed to gather the message. Climbing onto Appa, occasionally looking out the old entrance.

"Think I was too harsh?" Sokka hung upside down off the saddle. His ponytail barely visible from under his fat head. 

"You think?" Katara snapped. She had no idea who this girl was, but like Sokka said; she was wearing water bending clothing and she could air bend. In all honesty, Katara liked her. She was kind to Appa and Momo, even her brother and left with a smile. That's always appreciated. Not to mention the fact that Aang now had someone his own age to hang talk with. Of course, she liked talking to Aang, but their worlds were just too different.

"Yip Yip, Appa!" Aang sounded lackluster. Whether it was because he missed her or what, Katara didn't know.

********************************************* 

They had barely taken off when Appa started descending.

"Appa! Yip yip!" Aang tried pulling the reigns. The bison still descending.

"Aang! What's happening?!" Sokka gripped the side of the saddle as he realized the trees were growing closer and closer. 

"I-I don't know. He's never done this before! He's always listened!" Aang crawled to Appas snout, checking his eyes. They were wide awake and looked determined on whatever was in front of him. The boy turned to look but by the time he got a chance, Appa landed. 

Throwing his head forward, Appa let Aang fly off, landing in front of his snout; snorting in satisfaction. 

Aang grunted, sending a glare at the bison. He opened his mouth ready to scold him when an angelic voice spoke up, distracting him. 

"I thought the deal was that I would find you. " She laughed again. This time holding a hand to her lips. Aang turned around so fast a gust of wind followed him. There he was met with a small hand. The nails were obviously chewed, but the rest of it was perfectly smooth. He looked up to the smiling girl and grabbed her hand, allowing her to help him up.

"Well, Appa thought differently." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"You broke our bison!" Sokka ran up to the girl. Hands frantically waving in the air.

"I'm sorry?" Asha tilted her head at the boy. 

"He's never landed without proper permission and always listened to Aang, yet when you show up it all goes down the drain!" He stepped closer to the girl, who shrunk back and tried to step back. Her teeth started to gnaw on her bottom lip. 

Aang recognized this. Before training or games of Airball- what she called it- she would bite her lip to the point of bleeding. It showed when she was stressed, mad, frustrated, any negative emotion really. 

He stepped between the water tribe man and the air bender, hands outreached.

"Relax Sokka. I'm pretty sure Appa just wants to help find Gumi, that's all. " Aang smiled, it was dorky and crooked, but it brought a smile to Asha's own face. 

Sokka stomped off, grumbling about two air benders.

Asha walked up to Aang, scratching her wrists. "Thanks." 

Aang looked to her, gently grabbing the hand furiously scratching. "Come with us. Please." He stepped closer. Looking at her, he gently led her to Appa, how attempted to nuzzle into her without knocking the girl over. The girl giggle and held onto his fur as he pushed into her. 

"You coming with us Asha?" Katara smiled as she leaned over the saddle. Katara enjoyed the sight of the girl smiling; it seemed contagious. 

"Aang wants me too, so I guess I am. At least until I find Gumi." Katara's smile fell a bit. Whoever this 'Gumi' was would take her away. 

"Well hop on!" Katara held a hand to the girl pulling her up. Katara was bound to take advantage of the air bender while she was still there. 

Quickly, Asha settled near the front of the saddle, close to Aang but still close enough to talk with Katara, who sat near the left side and Sokka at the back; Aang of course driving. 

"So Asha, why the Water tribe clothes?" Sokka snorted as he eyed the brunette. It's not that he didn't like her. No, it was that it appeared she had no flaws. And every human has flaws. 

"I woke up, I guess, in the North pole. They healed me and all that. I have regular air nomad clothing, but my original outfit was burnt to a crisp and my replacements are with Gumi. " She muttered, playing with the fur sleeves that draped off of her arms. 

The outfit consisted of a navy blue winter jacket that cut off right under her rib cage, pristine white fur trimming the edges of her hood and sleeves (which were large at the wrist and meant to cover her hands). Underneath was a long, lighter blue tunic that cut off at her mid thigh, with black pants below that and finally, knee high boots that matched the tunic with white fur. 

"And who is this 'Gumi' you keep speaking of?!" Sokka yelled hands waving about. Asha let out a giggle at the exasperated man.

"Gumi is my flying animal. Every air nomad gets one. Only difference is that I found mine while Aang was given his." She smiled reaching over to pat Appa. 

She could tell Aang had rolled his eyes, since he always did when talking about the origin of their pets, and that made her laugh even harder. Katara letting a small giggle slip out too. 

"Okay, fine. Why did you wake up then? How did you manage to stay twelve for over a hundred years, like you claim?" He leaned forward. 

"I-I don't know," Asha looked down, scratching her wrist above the fabric, "I just kind of felt this urge, I don't know what for. All I can remember is ice, then I'm coughing and choking up water at the North Pole."

Aang turned, patting Appa and carefully making his way towards the girl. He stepped over onto the saddle and wrapped a careful arm around her shoulder. She looked up with a soft smile, turning to Aang and nodded a silent thanks. She then turned to Sokka.

"I'm really sorry I can't tell you more." She smiled again, showing pearly white teeth behind her lips. 

"Ugh, stop it! You're making it literally impossible to dislike you! And I can't keep protecting every woman that tries to befriend us!" Sokka groaned, throwing his head back and rubbing his hands down his face. He looked up only when he heard a laugh, it seemed like she laughed at everything.

"I don't need protection, but thanks! I'm pretty self-sufficient. " A deep chuckle escaping Aang. 

********************************************* 

The group had started flying in comfortable silence. Aang going back to the driver's seat, Asha eventually going to sit beside him. They had a soft conversation while the siblings did their own thing, either practicing water bending or sharpening blades. 

The comfortable buzz of 'silence' was interrupted by a loud, deep groan. Asha's head shot up as she recognized the sound. Back in the Northern Air Temple, where Dragons were not nearly as scarce as they were at the Southern Air Temple, Asha helped hundreds of dragons learn to trust humans again.

Aang seemed to recognize it too as he started telling Appa to land.

The flying bison hadn't even completely landed before Asha lept off, using air bending to soften the fall. Aang following behind, the siblings barely keeping up to the air benders. 

Pushing through vines and trees, Asha shot through the trees like a bullet. Only stopping when a large, obsidian creature blocked her view. It had bright blue arrows, one pointing to the snout then wrapping around the rest of its neck. Its wings were tucked in, but anyone could tell that the membrane was a darker blue. The creature had laid his head down on his front paws, letting out another groan. There was a woven saddle on its back, right above its wings, that contained packs of unknown things. It had tan horns a little longer than the smaller black ears below them. 

"Gumi!" Asha yelled out as she sprinted to the creature, whose head shot up. 

It was his human! Gumi quickly stood as the girl stood below him, bowing his head to the girl who wrapped her arms around the dragons head. The two nuzzlings into each other. The other three watching in both confusion and contentment.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds; just embracing each other, after a hundred years of being apart. 

Once they separated, Gumi leaned over Asha's shoulder growling at Sokka. There was one thing all air nomads knew about dragons. They were severely overprotective of their chosen riders. It had taken over two years for Gumi to even let Aang near him, let alone Asha. 

"Hey big guy." Aang sauntered over, patting right between Gumi's horns.

"W-what is that thing?!" Sokka stumbled backwards, having a growling dragon right in front of him. 

"It's kinda cute!" Katara slowly reached. Gumi looking at it skeptically before deeming it safe and allowing Katara to pet his scales.

"Katara! Don't touch it! It's dangerous!" Sokka attempted to grab his sister, only to be stopped by another growl coming from the dragon. 

Sticking her pet's snout, Asha reached out to Sokka, her hand spread.

"I promise he's not as bad as he seems."

Sokka nervously glanced at the dragon then to the air bender. Raising his hand, he allowed Asha to bring it closer to Gumi; who growled up until Sokka finally made contact. 

Feeling brave, Sokka stepped closer. The dragons red eyes following his every move, Sokka then reached his other hand, petting just under the dragons chin. 

"Maybe he's okay." Sokka said, finally letting out a smile. 

After a quick outfit change, the group was off. Asha now clad in her traditional air nomad outfit (A pastel yellow shirt, similar to her water tribe jacket, orange shorts with darker thigh high socks and yellow bands around her knees. She didn't wear shoes and her socks cut off at her ankle, exposing the blue arrows on her feet. Finally, her brown hair was down, only a braided crown and a red sash around her waist) and seated on top of Gumi, who was flying next to Appa --who seemed happy to have his old friend back as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you eaten today?  
> Have you drunk any water ( no not energy drinks )?  
> Have you taken a shower or bath?  
> Have you taken any needed medication? 
> 
> If not please try to! I love and appreciate you and want you to take care of yourself! 
> 
> DM me on instagram @/flatakawa if your struggling 
> 
> 💖


End file.
